Break Time
by Little Sister
Summary: Kag/Sess one shot. It's PWP. ^_^


IMPORTANT: Okay, listen up minna! This is my first fic so it's not very good. Since it's PWP, I'm just going to give you a few background details. 1) Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha are full brothers 2) Sesshou is nicer, not as cold, since his mother didn't die and all that 3) He and Kagome get along pretty well. In fact, they kind of like each other, only they don't realize it yet. ^_^ Okay, I think that's everything. And if you've read this far, kudos to you. I'm usually too impatient to read AN's myself... -_- And if you didn't read the summary, it's a Kag/Sess one shot. (Does this even qualify as a one shot?)  
  
DISCLAIMER: Oh yeah, and I don't own Inu Yasha! All characters belong to Ms. Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Break Time  
  
"Truth or Dare, Kagome?" the white-haired teenager asked the pretty brunette across from him.  
  
"Umm, truth," she said, flicking her shoulder length hair over her shoulder.  
  
"'Kay, let's see..." After a few moments, an evil smirk appeared on his face. "What do you think about my brother?"  
  
Kagome looked at him, startled. "Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Keh. Of course! How many brothers you think I got, idiot!"  
  
She huffed. "Don't get all pissy, Inu Yasha. I was just surprised."  
  
Inu Yasha scowled. "You're the one who's all pissy, not me!" His scowl turned into a glare. "What the hell does 'pissy' mean anyway? You probably just made up that word!"  
  
"Hey! You should tal-"  
  
A cough interrupted them.  
  
"Perhaps we might return to the game? I myself am quite eager to hear Kagome-san's answer. What about you Sango?"  
  
Sango nodded, slapping his hand away. "Yes, I would." She turned to the other boy, a death threat in her eyes. "Keep your hands to yourself, Miroku. Otherwise, I'll really get mad, and you won't have to worry about having children at all!"  
  
A wide grin spread across Miroku's face. "Why Sango! Does this mean that you will bear my children?"  
  
Miroku would have died a painful death if Kagome hadn't held her back. Inu Yasha helped by hitting the pony-tailed boy into the floor.  
  
"Are we going to play this stupid game or not?" he asked angrily.  
  
They all settled down again.  
  
"Well," Kagome began after clearing her throat, "I think Sesshoumaru is lonely."  
  
Three faces gaped at her. They all broke into speech simultaneously.  
  
"You insane?! How do you get these half-brained ideas anyw-"  
  
"Are you quite sure? I cannot picture Inu Yasha's elder brother as lo-"  
  
"Kagome-chan! How can you say that with a straight face?!"  
  
Sango's voice rose above the rest, shutting the two boys up.  
  
"But I was serious," Kagome said, pouting at her friends' reactions. "Don't look at me like that! I answered truthfully: I think Sesshoumaru is lonely. Maybe a little unhappy too," she added as an afterthought.  
  
"Whatever," Inu Yasha muttered. "It's your turn Kagome."  
  
"Truth or Dare, Miroku?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Okay. Um...have you ever had erotic dreams about-"  
  
"Yes," Miroku replied, cutting her off.  
  
"-a guy," she finished, whacking him on the head. "I wasn't done yet!"  
  
"A guy?!"  
  
"Well, I know you probably had lots of dreams about girls 'cause you're such a major pervert. So, I was wondering if you ever dreamt about guys."  
  
"Erm..."  
  
"Spit it out," Inu Yasha said impatiently.  
  
"There was this nightmare I had," admitted Miroku. "I was asking a very beautiful girl to bear my child. In fact, she had the most delightful pair of-" he stopped abruptly, noticing Sango was about to whack him again. "Uh, anyway, that absolutely ravishing lady disappeared, much to my dismay. Instead, there was only a guy. I ran away, but he started to chase me. Then all his clothes just sort of...fell off...and he was laughing like a maniac." Miroku shuddered.  
  
"That's disgusting!" Sango exclaimed.  
  
"I know," he agreed. "I had trouble sleeping for days after that." He sighed mournfully, then immediately brightened up. "It's my turn. Kagome- "  
  
"Me again!"  
  
"Kagome," he repeated. "Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Fine, fine. Um, dare then."  
  
"Ahh, wonderful. For your dare you must give Sesshoumaru a kiss. On the lips, mind you."  
  
"Nani!"  
  
"Well, it could have been worse," pointed out Inu Yasha. "This is Miroku we're talkin' about. Don't know why you picked dare anyhow. That was a stupid thing to do."  
  
"Miroku, I'm gonna kill you!" Kagome threatened, after glaring at Inu Yasha. She got to her feet.  
  
Sango grinned, automatically slapping Miroku's wandering hands away. "You said he was unhappy, right? So go cheer him up!"  
  
"By kissing him? He's more likely to throw me out a window or something," Kagome grumbled. She sighed as she climbed the stairs to the second-story. She would check the study first, and then his room. Cursing Miroku under her breath, she walked down the hallway and stopped in front of the study. A light shone from under the door, so she took a deep breath and knocked.  
  
"Come in," a cool voice said.  
  
Opening the door a little, Kagome peered in cautiously. Sesshoumaru was sitting at the desk, papers and files spread out in front of him. His long silver-white hair was tied back at the nape of his neck. With the light shining down on him, he looked out of place in the modern setting. He should have been dressed in a kimono and armor, with swords hanging near his waist. She could almost imagine him living in a castle with lots of servants. Like a lord, she thought, forgetting all about the dare and more interested in trying to picture Sesshoumaru patrolling his lands.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up when the silence extended. His tired golden eyes met dreamy blue ones.  
  
He blinked.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Snapping out of her reveries, she sighed and walked in, closing the door behind her. "Um, hi. Still working?"  
  
"Yes." He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "I have to finish this before my father returns tomorrow."  
  
"Oh."  
  
He glanced at her. "Did you need something?"  
  
She flushed, much to his interest, and murmured something under her breath. She looked up and smiled, embarrassed. "Ah, well, it's kind of hard to explain."  
  
He lifted an eyebrow and she ducked her head, trying to avoid his piercing gaze.  
  
"So," she said, desperately changing the subject. "When's the last time you took a break?"  
  
"At lunch."  
  
"What?" She looked up aghast. "But that was hours ago! I bet you're all stiff from sitting down and working for so long!" To prove her point, she moved behind him and began to massage his shoulders. "See! You have to take breaks, you know! You're all tense!"  
  
"Mmmm," he replied, sighing when her hands found an especially tight knot. As she worked her magic on his weary muscles, he was doing his best to focus on something else besides the feeling of her hands on his shoulders. She was a mystery to him, as surprising as his brother was predictable. She was full of contradictions. He often found himself losing control over his temper and emotions, something he never did, not even with Inu Yasha. Yet conversely, he was also calmed and soothed by her presence. It almost seemed like he was attrac-  
  
"There! All done!" Kagome patted his back a final time, yanking him back to the present.  
  
"Don't work too hard, okay?" She started to leave.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
Halfway to the door, she stopped and turned to look at him questioningly. He stood and moved to stand next to her.  
  
"You still haven't told me why you came."  
  
"Oh, yeah." He watched as she blushed furiously, staining her cheeks and neck pink. Idly, he wondered how far down the blush went, before catching himself and quickly shoving the thought away. "Well, we were playing 'Truth or Dare' and I was dared to do something."  
  
"Such as?" Sesshoumaru asked, forcing his attention back to the conversation.  
  
"Um, I had to kiss you."  
  
He blinked. That was something he wouldn't have expected, unless.  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
She sighed. "Miroku." Looking up at him pleadingly she said, "So if anyone asks, just say I kissed you. Oh, on the lips. Okay? Please?"  
  
"..." Sesshoumaru stood there, unmoving and expressionless. Head bowed in defeat, Kagome made her way to the door. Her hand was on the knob, when she was suddenly spun around and pinned to the door.  
  
He was only a few centimeters away from her, a hand on either side of her head. Eyes gleaming with an emotion she had never seen before, he brought his face close to hers.  
  
"You shouldn't lie," he whispered huskily. And then he kissed her.  
  
Several minutes later, Kagome went back downstairs to the living room. She walked in to find three pairs of eyes staring at her intently.  
  
"What?"  
  
Inu Yasha snorted. "Well?"  
  
"I did it." She shrugged and plopped down on the floor.  
  
"It took you twenty minutes to give him a freakin' kiss?!"  
  
"Oh shut up, dog-boy!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Err, perhaps you could tell us why it took so long?" Miroku cut in. His look turned sly. "Did you perchance engage in other activities? I couldn't help but notice your clothes are a little rumpled."  
  
Sango whapped him upside the head. "How can you even think something like that!" She turned to Kagome. "You didn't, did you?"  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"Then how come you're blushing like an idiot?" Inu Yasha yelled.  
  
Kagome sighed and dropped her head into her hands. But then she remembered the kiss-no, kisses, she though wickedly-and her frown melted into a dreamy smile.  
  
And upstairs, alone in the study one more, Sesshoumaru threw himself into his work with renewed vigor.  
  
'Kagome's right,' he thought, a rare smile crossing his features. 'I should take breaks more often.'  
  
Owari  
  
Okay, that's it! I know it was crappy, and I apologize. I'll get better! Promise! ^_^ Anyway, it would mean a lot to me if you'd please review. And no flames! Well actually, if you're gonna flame then that's okay too. There's got to be a legitimate reason for it though, or it would be as pointless as my fic! Go review! ^_^ 


End file.
